Wild Ones
by BenjiandDragon
Summary: There are two types of sayains. When the last heir of the wild sayains gives birth to two children before the destruction of Frieza, The girls are sent away to be the surviving last of there race. Now there ship has broken and is hailing to earth. Whats t
1. The Beggining

Hey this is our first combined fan fiction. YAY. Ok so were not creative enough alone so we get each other high on sugar and think up story's, were working on it kk. Usual disclaimer, we do not own any of the DBZ characters except for the ones we create that you have to read about to know um ok bye have fun. Benji says bye to.  
  
~A year and a half before the destruction of planet Vegeta~  
  
Queen Ritazi worked her way threw the winding halls of the sayain royal palace. She had to talk to King Vegeta. Last she had herd he was in conference with his army generals and Frieza. A gut feeling was making her nervous about her lover's reaction. She was a wild sayain queen of her clan. How would Vegeta react about having a child born with wild blood? She turned the corner to see him just leaving the conference. "Ritazi we must talk now!" he growled at her walked past his cloak cracking in his wake. She cringed at his voice. She had miscarried his child two other times did he think she had again. She turned following him diligently, her nails bit into her palms drawing blood as she grew closer to King Vegeta's throne room. His men bowed as he entered and took his seat above all other. "Ritazi, it is over. You must return home tonight." He bellowed tapping his fingers against the throne. "But King Vegeta I have something to." She began to plead. She was only eighteen, to young to bear a child alone. "NO buts, you have failed to give me a child for the third time, my mistresses are to supply me with children. You are barren Queen Ritazi." He said a sharp venomous sound in the worlds barren and her name. "Two guards will escort you to the ridge of your lands and some of your people will meet you there to escort you home." He said and looked away. She rose shaking as two guards stepped forward and to her side. She could do nothing but follow them. Five and a half months later she boar her first child with her people. She was the last heir to the Wild sayain throne and was at great risk with her first child. The child came with much difficulty but came nonetheless. The women in the clan joked saying it was the royal sayain blood in her that made her so stubborn. There were no men among the clan except for in the spring where the queen hand chose those who would get with child for the growth of the clan. The child resembled her mother but had her fathers deep black hair and vicious eyes. Her eyes already taking color were purple with silver ascents from her mothers silver eyes. She was named Aries.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
A crash once again echoed the forest of the wild sayain clan's land. The attack by Frieza was growing worse with each day. Soon there would be the utter destruction of the planet. The women rushed to the site to pull the charred dead bodies from the wreckage. One, one was breathing, barely. They took him to the palace in the center of the forest to be treated by the healers. As he healed rapidly with the aid of the herbs the healers were feeding him Queen Ritazi slowly began to visit him more and more. She helped him recuperate and gave him a person to talk to. Before he was even completely healed she took him to her bed. After birthing her first babe she did not think it be possible to bear another so quickly. His name was Bardock, he was the talk of the entire clan. Three weeks after he arrived he felt the need to go defend his king and left the wild ones. He did not know that Ritazi was with child again. Or that he was to parish in the fight to come later the next day. Ritazi felt the tension in the air and called for the capsules to be brought from the storage rooms. Her people had fixed those they had found scattered around the forest. Thee left that planet a day, before Frieza destroyed it single handedly, for another planet much like there old one. They were the last of the sayain breeds. It was five months into living in there new home when she boar her second and last child. The people grew happy their and her two children, Aries and Rosetia. Rosetia was the exact opposite of her older sister, her mothers silver blond hair, and blue silver eyes. Calm peaceful loving nature unless threatened. They grew up in the untamed land of their planet, growing stronger with each day. They grew slowly into young girls and looked more alike except for hair and eye color. They could be considered twins. When the sight of a huge ship coming their way disrupted their normal life. They all watched as the ship landed and soldiers from Frieza's army had finally arrived. They franticly sent the younger born kids away and what was left of their capsules. The two young heirs of the wild sayains were last to come as the elders shoved them into a capsule. They protested and wanted to fight for there clan. The elders knocked them out throwing them into the capsule and sent them out to space; the last ones sent out were not suspected nor shot down and destroyed. As they left the sight of there only family and home they watched as frieza once again destroyed the planet, the wild clan, and even his own fighters. Inside the ship hovering around the burning planet though, three sets of eyes stared out a window watching the capsule leave from their site.  
  
Frozen in space the capsule hurled round and round planets, which have not yet been named or discovered. The girls grew extremely slowly being frozen, but not in a utter freeze. The ship began to wear out with time, almost fifty years after the destruction of planet Vegeta the ship's technology failed. The ship began to plummet to a blue green planet. The planet now called Earth.  
  
SO how did you like? What you think? Should we continue? Its up to you the reader, come on repeat after me. I will review I like to review I will not sugar coat my reviews I will come back to read the next chapters I am not a ass monkey so will review Click the button and review now 


	2. WILD ONES LANDED

*Hey peeps out there in fanfic world! Here is chapter 2.I hope you like it. Okay enjoy! *  
  
~ About 50 years after their planet destroyed ~ The space pod that held the two last remaining of the wild sayain tribes, had hit earth on one cold rainy day in front of an old manor, in it's back yard leaving a very big ditch where it landed. "Wake up Aries and Rosetia.time to wake up." The computer said as it repeated over and over again. Then the door opened with foggy air coming out, as rain was coming in and falling on Aries' face. Aries then slowly opened her eyes hearing the computer telling them to wake up. "Okay computer I hear. I'm up." Aries said rubbing her eyes and yawned, she then gave a big stretch and looked out the door. She saw that she wasn't home, but at some cold wet planet with lots of buildings and technology. "This planet is ugly! Hey Rosetia you up?" she said looking behind her and saw her sister still sleeping. "Geez your still a sleep? Well I will fix that!" she said picking Rosetia up by her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "Wake up sleepy head!" she yelled as she started slapping her back and forth in the face. "Ouch! Stop I'm up, Aries." Rosetia said rubbing her face in pain and looking out the door. "That hurt! But where are we? I'm scared I feel lots of energies round." She said holding onto Aries arm for comfort like a 5yr old to its mother. "Don't worry about it, Rosetia. With our power combined we could destroy them easily. So can you please let go of my arm, I'm loosing circulation in it. And hey look that we look at least 17-18 years of age and the scary thing you look like mom." She said as Rosetia let go and smiled. "Sorry Aries, you really think so? That is cool that I look like mommy! But hey.computer where are we?" Rosetia asked still looking out side. "Sorry I have no record of this planet. It was discovered after I was programmed. This is a no named planet to m.e." the computer voice died out. "Great this piece of shit is dead and useless to us know! And we still don't know where we are." Aries said as she punched the screen. "Aries that wasn't called for. All we had to do was charge it's battery some how." Rosetia said, as she was about to walk out side to look around, but Aries then grabbed her arm and shock her head no. "You stay here and I'll go check it out!" Aries said as she stepped out and looked around. "What is out there?" Rosetia asked as she peeks her head out and saw a very big hole. "We made this geez! I hope we didn't hurt anyone." "O' please! If we didn't I don't think they would be missed. This planet is filled with more then a million creatures. Well what I can sense there is only about 9 with the strong KI's. And they seem to be nothing to worry about for now." Aries said with a devious grin as her eyes turning dark and cold. "I hate it when you do that look. You look like king Vegeta." Rosetia said stepping out of the pod. "You're so dumb! That is my father, why do you think I have black hair? DA!" she said making a face. "Shut up I never knew he was your father, I mean I don't even know mine. He left before I was born." Rosetia said as she remembered how sad her mom was when Frieza attacked. "Do think that maybe mom got away before the planet was destroyed?" she asked looking up at Aries with her sad blue sliver-ish eyes. "No Rose I don't think so. She was stubborn she wanted to fight beside her people. And your father didn't know you were even conceived. He left because he want to go fight along his king and help defeat Frieza knowing that he was going to die either way." Aries said putting her hand on Rose's shoulder. "What was his name?" Rosetia looked up at her with raindrops falling on her face looking like tears. "His name was Bradock." She said answering her sister's question then looking through her pocket and saw a picture. "Here this is yours. It is a picture of your father. Mom had it taken a week before he left back to Vegeta-jin." Aries said handing out the picture to Rosetia. "Wow he was really handsome. No wonder why she liked him." she said with a smile and put it in her pocket. "But now that I think about it, both you father's and your mother is dead b/c of that bastard Frieza! I want to kill him for what he has done. All the unhappiness and lives he ruined." She said clutching her fist tight as blood then dripped on the ground and lighting bolts started to surround her body. "Aah! I can't stand this I want to go blow something up!" she screamed turning around seeing a old manor. "That will do!" she said about to blow it up as Aries grabbed her hand and turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. She thought she would never see her eyes changed to calm and joyful to anger and destruction like they did. They turned to a gray silver-ish tint. "Rose calm down! Destroying that house wouldn't help anything. Mom is dead and so are both of your fathers. But there was nothing we could do about it. And when the time comes we will find Frieza and have him pay for all the pain he has caused to us and everyone else he has hurt." Aries said looking down at Rosetia's hand and shook her head. "I thought I would never see the day you wanted to destroy things. You were the one that is like telling them not to. I guess even the bad of things can change a person. Look you hurt yourself, you know you are going to get me in trouble by mom if she sees you hurt." She said as she bends down and flicked a switch the pulled out a first aid kit. She then cleaned the cuts and wrapped the hand. "But Aries, mother is dead you can't get in trouble." Rosetia looked at her confused. "She is dead but her spirit can watch us you idiot, plus I promised mom that I would watch over you and make sure that nothing happens to you." Aries said starting to laugh. "O' that is what you meant. Okay. But if Frieza is around you better watch out b/c I would think twice about killing anyone that gets in my way I want him dead!" rose said as he eyes started to flicker to a gray to a black silver- ish tint. "Just calm down okay I like to see your pretty blue eyes not the black ones." Aries said starting to laugh. "Plus you aren't the only one that wants him dead so calm and we can do t together when the time comes." She said as Rosetia just looked at her and laughed. "Okay I will calm down. I never knew that my eyes could change colors like that." she said as she smiled. ~ Meanwhile at the old manor ~ "What in Kami's name was that?" the old farmer said (hill Billie voice) as he looked out the window to see what happened outside. He saw to figures out here in the big ditch. "O' hell no! Ma go get my pitch fork and the shotgun we have trespassers on my land!" he yelled out as he ran to the back door. "Okay pa, here is your pitch fork and shot gun which one would like?" ma said as she held the two up in front of her. "Well I will take the shot gun and you take the pitch fork, okay mom?" pa said as he grabbed the shotgun and through open. "You got it pa!" ma said as she ran out behind him. "O' sister it seems we have some guest coming out to greet us." Rosetia said as she walked up and started to wave as a shot form pa's shotgun was made up in the air. "Rosetia get in back of me I don't think they are very nice. Let me take care of them!" Aries said as she pulled on Rosetia's arm and got into a defensive stance. "But they are just elders, I don't think they could do much harm. They might me nice." Rosetia said as she looked past her sister's arm and saw that they had and over sized fork and some kind of metal think that shoots out stuff. "Listen dumby! Open up those big eyes of yours and see that they aren't coming over here to shake your hand but to attack us. No matter they aren't no match for me that is all I can say!" Aries said powering up and gave a devious grin and crossed her arms. "Listen you two sluts! Get the hell off my land or I'll blow your head straight of your shoulders!" pa yelled as he got his gun loaded and getting ready to shot. " who are you calling sluts! And you'll what shot me with your little toy! Please don't make me laugh." Aries said as he gave a little laugh and power up to the point were little lighting bolts were surrounding her body. "Take it easy Aries you don't want to blow this planet up." Rosetia whispered as she then felt something very pointy touching her back. "Ouch! What the hell was that?" she said as she turned around as saw that is was the farmer's wife with the over size fork. "Stop that before you hurt someone." I said leaning against Aries back and then Aries turned around and saw what she was trying to do. "That is it I had enough!" she said as she then made to separate KI blast and throw one at the farmer and one at his wife. "Ouch that had to hurt." Rosetia said as she then looked at her sister and smiled. "Thanks!" she said with a smile. "Your welcome, Rose. I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Know let's go explore this planet and see if we can see if there is anything here for fun." They both looked at what they were wearing and saw that it was way to small and had to get something that would fit. "Lets go look around and see if we can go find some cloths to fit into." Aries said as she grabbed Rosetia's hand and started to walk out the ditch to the town.  
  
The girls ended up in a city called Tokyo. The city was booming with life that seemed to enjoy staring at the strange girls walking down the streets. "Where to?" Aries asked her little sister who looked around the city in aww. "I don't know someplace with nice showy clothing, ive never seen so many people?" she said turning around and bumped into someone only to fall. She spun to see who it was as strong hands were helping her up. She gasped as she saw who was holding her. His Ki was high, but not high enough to beat her sister's if anything happened to her. He seemed to be looking for something around them. Rose seemed to feel weak in his grip as he pulled her over to an alleyway for her to get a hold of herself. She shook staring at the lavender haired man. He wasn't really a man, but a boy around nineteen. "Are you ok, you look a bit shaken up." He said looking over her swiftly then his attention turned back to the street. She stood there held by his hands in the wall for what seemed like hours. "Ya, I guess im ok." She finally managed to say in a hoarse voice still shaking. "Um can you at least tell me where to get some descent clothing?" She said as she giggled. His attention spun to her and couldn't help but chuckle. He lifted a ripped piece of clothing from her side. "You even from Tokyo, this is some pretty strange clothing." HE grinned as he cocked his head to one side looking at her. She couldn't help but smile as a scream echoed out in the street of her name. Rose froze when she saw her sister across the street staring straight at her and the guy touching her around the ribs. The crowd seemed to slow as he turned feeling her Ki rise. "Ill Kill him if he touched her." They both heard her growl as she ran and disappeared. A second later she appeared before the guy in the air and spun, kicking him hard in the jaw sending him flying into the back of the alley and the wall. Stones from the old building shook falling on him. She sighed starring at her sister. "That person was only telling me where a good shop was!" Rose snapped at her sister. "He said we looked like we were from out of town." "Well he was touching you, no one touches you." Aries snapped walking toward the body of the lavender headed guy. Rose jogged up behind her as Aries crouched and moved his head to the side looking at his face, and then smacked him. His eyes flicked open, deadly black, and angry. "You never answered my sisters question." Aries said calmly rising and crossed her arms across her chest. He stared at her seeing someone familiar when she did that. The other girl knelt beside him dusting off his hair and face. "You can go to the corner of Willow Street and Fifth Avenue, there's a shop called Asteroid there." He said struggling to stand up as he heaved the huge rocks off him. Rose watched him amazed. Such a weakling had lived threw that, was literally amazing. "Ok we need something to trade they wont really except this old rags." Rose said lifting the strip of clothing falling from her body. "Easy, well kill them and take what we like." Aries said throwing her hand in the air as if it was no problem. The purple- headed guy stared at them listening now. "NO," rose hissed at her sister now. "We are not going to blow up anything on a planet we know nothing about yet." "Great cant' you be like the Rose that was in the space pod?" Aries grinned over her shoulder now looking back at her sister. "Well sister perhaps your more like Frieza then you think." Rose pushed at her sister as they started down the alley. "Shut up unless you want to end up like your little buddy there, well just thrift them, we're to fast to be caught. How's that?" Aries growled at her sister now. Rose sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this one and walked off with her sister.  
  
4hours later after the big theft and running form cops Aries finds this building called Club Fire. "Hey you big guy what is this place?" Aries said as she crossed her arms and looked at the guy waiting for and answer. "It is a club to party and drink. Where the hell are you form? Outer space?" the guy said as he started to laugh. "Actually yes we are do you have a problem with that." Aries said as she looked back at her sister and gave a devious smile. "Let's go try something new and have some fun. Hey is this place open and free?" Aries said as she saw a tattoo polar across the street. "And hey how can we get things?" "Well this place doesn't open till 10:00, so you wanna check it out? And yeah ten bucks if you hot enough I will let you in for free. But the judge of your cloths I don't think so! And you need this stuff the green. What are you two stupid." The fat guy said as he showed them 2 one hundred dollar bills. As Aries grinned deviously and snatched the money and grabbed rose's hand and disappeared out of the fat guys sight. And not far behind in the shadows was Trunks looking at his new friends he had made that day. "Those two like to start a lot of trouble. I better keep an eye on them, special that one rose's called Aries." Trunks said as he then ran to the fat guy. "Hey how much did they steal?" "They took 200 dollars form me those bitches!" "Wow pal chill out I will pay you back." He said handing 200 hundred BILLS to the fat guy and ran after the two trouble making girls. "Hey I was just thinking why don't we go to that store. I hear lots of screaming and shit form there and it sounds like fun." Aries said as she landed down in front of the store still holding rose's hand. "That depends, what is the store for?" Rose said with a looking at the window and seeing a lot of pictures. "Well then let's go ask okay." Aries said pulling on rose's hand and opens the door and walks in. "hey old guy what do you do here and how much?" she said looking around and seeing a picture that she like with a black haired fairy of war with a western black dragon with red inside the wings and it was surrounded in fire them. "Well young lady my name for one is Mr. Popeye and I run a tattoo parlor, and we do tattoos which is a picture permanently on any part of your body, and also piercing like I have in my nose. Other places like your nipple, under stuff, libretti (lip), eyebrow, tongue, belly button, and ears." Mr. Popeye said as he finished his last costumer's tattoo. "Ouch that has to hurt." Rosetia said grabbing her boobs and giving a face in pain. "Oooo! Looky at what I see." Rosetia said as she grabbed Aries hand and pulled her to the picture of a blue sliver winged faire with a blue phoenix with black wings in a blue bubble. "I want and the ear piercing and bell button. And you?" rose said as she then looked at the rings for the piercing. Well I will have that tattoo and my tongue pierced. Hey old guy how much will this cost?" Aries said as she leaned on the counter. "Well that will be$ 275." Mr. Popeye said as he finished the last costumer's tattoo. And saw rose's puppy eye and tears running down her face. "Please Mr. Popeye, we have only 200 dollars to your name. Can we just pay you 150 so that we have some money to your name?" all Mr. Popeye could do was feel sorry for them. "I never do this for anyone, so you better appreciate it. And only if this stupid girl calls me by my name." He said pointing to Aries. "O' rose please tell me he did not just call me stupid." Aries said with her eyes turning to the dark black filled with anger. "Aries listen you just call him by his name and then we can get or stuff okay. Stop being stubborn for 5 minutes and maybe you could see that this time it isn't worth blowing him up." "Fine only this time! Mr. Popeye, there is said it, now will this hurt?" she asked crossing her arms. "Umm yeah it isn't no like a walk of flowers in a field you know. Do you still want it?" they both looked at each other and a playful smile came to their faces. "Yeah!" they said in unison. 4 hours later they came out with piercing and tattoos.  
  
Okay well here is a cliffy for you. How will the club go for them? Will they get in for free? Who will they meet there and I see drunken mistress in their future. Loll well read more and review to find out more. 


	3. chapter 3 ouchthe truth comes out!

"No way!" Aries voice called threw a preppy store in a large shopping mall. Rose had decided they needed cloths and were going to go 'shopping.' In reality that had picked peoples pocket's and had enough cash to buy some cloths. After they're run in last night with a group outside the club, they figured it would be best to try and blend in. Aries was more attracted to the freakish clothing well Rose was conventional, yet outgoing. "Fine but I mean there's nothing wrong with having a baby pink shirt, I think its cute." Rose said buying it for herself. With her own new baggy pants were baby blue lined in pink with pink straps. Her hair was up in swirled buns as she smiled taking the bag from the cashier. They walked out and down to the food court. The place was packed. Both the girls were edgy feeling something familiar around them. Around noon, the girls planned to rob the jewelry store and pawn off the gems for more cash. The clock struck noon and the girls were off, running down the hall. When one girl got in their way and got knocked over her group set up a blockade. "Stupid bitch watch were your going." She yelled at the girls. "Shut up yourself, you're the one who bumped into us slut." Rose said swiftly. The girl growled and lunged at rose dragging her nail down Rose's face cutting rose slightly. "That it." Aries said and grabbed the girl by the collar. Everyone watched now as she tossed the girl over the guardrails. The girl plummeted three story's and into the giant fish tank in the center of the mall. Aries grinned as guards and police ran at her yelling. "Let's get out of here!" Rose screamed grabbing her sister's hand and booked it down the mall. It was when they looked back at the guards; Rose hit something hard and was thrown back into the jewelry store window shattering it.  
  
"Don't try and run from me girlie." A man said. Aries tried not to laugh looking the guy over. He wore a green muscle tank that seemed more like a tunic with a black belt. Black body suit under it and boots. A Green and red cape. His helmet looked like an insect. "I am the great sayian-man. You can't run from me." He said crossing his arms. A woman behind him dressed alike, but without the bug hat. Rose was nervously looking at them giggling, as Aries let her laughter flow out in a loud cackle. That had to have been the funniest thing she had herd in a while.  
  
"You should be called the great insect man. I mean you look like one." Aries said as she then phased over to her sister's side to see if she was all right. "I told you to be careful." She said as gloated.  
  
"o shut up he came out of now where." Rose said as she got up and saw two weirdo's in costumes standing there in a poss. "what the hell? This plant sure has it handful of weirdoes." Rose said as she then walked out of the jewelry store pissed at the though that she to pushed.  
  
"What the hell is that power coming from?" great sayian-man said as he looked at the hair on the girl turn from sliver to a dark blonde with silver highlights. "Videl stand back this seems to be dangerous." He said walking in front of her.  
  
"But Gohan." she paused as she could sense the worry coming form him. "Okay." She said as she continued to watch the young women walking toward them with a peeved face.  
  
"How rude of you! How dare you push me like that! Die!!!!" Rose screamed as she powered up and KI blast in her hand and blasted it at them.  
  
"Wow! I have never seen her so pissed off like that." Aries said with a smile as she picked up the jewelry that Rose dropped and was walking out of the store when she gave a quick glare at rose she saw something familiar about their to one of the men they had saw the night before. She just shook her head and bumped into something hard as she dropped all the jewelry. Gohan and videl got thrown off the side by the blast. As someone grabs rose's arm.  
  
"And where do you think you are going off too?" a sly voice said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the.?" Aries said as she looked at who grabbed her. It was Vegeta with a sly grin.  
  
"So it seems that we meet again you brat! I want to know who you two are and where you two come form and I want to know now! There is no escape!" he said holding on her arm tighter.  
  
"Oow! That hurt you bastard! And I don't have to tell you anything! Rose get out of here!" Aries said as she saw that the guy that looked a lot like Bardock had caught her sister. "Let her go you bastard!" she screamed as she yanked on her arm trying hard to get it free and turned super sayain and still no good. She then started to punch Vegeta in the chest, but still no good.  
  
"Put me down! Let me go you stupid man!" rose said as she kicked her feet on his chest. He then placed her down 5 feet away form Vegeta.  
  
"Know tell me, please, who are you and where have you came form?" Goku asked with calm ebony eyes.  
  
"You look a lot like." rose trailed off and took a glimpse at the picture form her pocket. Goku saw it and grabbed it out of her pocket. "Hey you jerk give me that back that is all I have left!" rose cried out jumping in the air to get it back.  
  
"You can all go know don't worry about these two." Gohan said as he held videl in his arms. All the cops looked at each other and walked off.  
  
"Why do you want this picture so bad?" he said as he looked at and says that is looked very familiar with a woman on the side of him. "Who are these two? This guy looks a lot like me?" Goku said still looking at it. "Vegeta do you know them?" he said letting Vegeta look.  
  
"Yes Kakarot, I do know them. The man in the picture is your father and the onna I can't seem to ring a bell. She looks familiar though." Vegeta said as he looked at the Rose and saw tears developing in her eyes. "What a weak onna. You're crying over a stupid picture."  
  
"Leave her alone you jackass! And that onna was the queen of the sayains at one time and was kicked out b/c she couldn't bare children. But before she could tell him that she was having one of his children, he sent her back to the sayain amazons (her home planet). She was the queen of the sayain amazons. Your mother! Now let me go you bastard!" she screamed as she kicked him in the manhood and stepped on his feet and head butt him in the head. She got her arm free and powered up.  
  
"That means that she is my." he paused as Aries kicked him in the face and grabbing Rose by the waist and blasted out the ceiling and flow off. 


	4. chapter 4 the werid enemies?

"That means that she is my." he paused as Aries kicked him in the face and grabbing Rose by the waist and blasted out the ceiling and flow off.  
  
  
  
"Aries you didn't give me back my picture." Rose said crying as Aries still holding rose close to her.  
  
  
  
"Listen, Rose you looked at it so much that you must have it printed into your mind by know." Aries said feeling al little bad as she felt some powers not far behind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with the z fighters.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta look at this. She said that this guy is her father and he is my father as you said, wouldn't that make her my half sister? Special if this was her mother in the picture. And she isn't my father so, wouldn't that be right?" Goku said still looking at the picture as he keeps his mind on Aries and rose's power.  
  
  
  
"Let me look at that." He said as he grabbed it form Goku's hand and looked at the two in the picture. "This onna looks a lot like my father's last wife before Frieza came. Maybe it is true. But then that would make that Aries brat would be my half sister as well then." He said as he looked at Goku in shock. "Goku I want you to instant transmit us to their house, where we can talk to them."  
  
  
  
"Fine with me, Vegeta. But let's not start any fights with them." He said as he put his hand to his forehead waiting for them to get home.  
  
  
  
"So that means that you can still have Aries, Goten. And I can still have Rosetia." Trunks said with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Back to the girls.  
  
  
  
"Aries you don't get it. You gave that to me that picture, so that I have something to remind me of my father and mother." She said crying as she pushed Aries away, and ran to the house. She slammed the screen door open and ran to the couch hiding her face in the pillow crying.  
  
  
  
Aries ran in and saw her sister so upset there lying there crying on the couch. 'My job was to make you happy and protect you. That is wanted I promised mother, and look at what I did. I made her sad.' She thought to herself. But she was stubborn and didn't want to show her feelings to her sister. "Get over it you baby! I'm going to make us something to drink in this house." She yelled at her sister. She then glanced at her sister and saw that Rosetia ignore her and continued to cry.  
  
  
  
"Got them." Goku said as he looked at everyone. "Everyone make a chain to me and I will bring us to their house." He demanded as they did what they were told. He looked down at the picture and then closed his eyes and placed his two index fingers in the middle of his forehead and searched for their power and vanished. "Here we are." He said as he walked onto the porch.  
  
  
  
"Ummm dad." Goten said as he tapped his shoulder. "Are you sure this is the house. I remember to old hill Billie farmers live here."  
  
  
  
"No son, they live here." he said as he rang the doorbell.  
  
  
  
"For Kami sake just open the door." Vegeta yelled, as he was about to barge in when he heard Aries yelling out.  
  
  
  
"Hey rose you think you could unglue your face form that pillow and answer the door?What are you deafth as well BAKA" Aries screamed out. She couldn't sense any power and thought is was nothing but a weak human selling stuff.  
  
  
  
"You are so cruel to me your lucky that you're not Frieza for I would kill you." rose said as she took a tissue and wiped her nose and then walked to the door. She looked out the door and saw who it was and stopped in her tracks. "You...you!" she said as she was about to yell for her sister she felt far form here an evil presents. "Sister I sense and evil presents!" she screamed ignore the fact that the z-fighter were there on her porch waiting to be invited in.  
  
  
  
"Frieza!" she said as she dropped the cup on the floor making it crack in to many pieces all over the floor.  
  
  
  
"Hey what the hell are you talking about? Frieza is dead!" Goku said as he saw that she was spaced out. She then started to rock back and forth and clasped on the floor. "Rose!" he yelled out as he opened the door and went to her side.  
  
  
  
"Rose! What the hell did you do to her!" Aries screamed as she saw rose on the floor and in Goku's hands out cold. "She must had a memory lapse of that horrible day." Aries said, as she was about to take her as Vegeta walked in and held her back. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she said as Vegeta picked her up and walked into the living room and places her on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Sit and stay there. Your sister is in no harm baka onna." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave her an evil glare. His ebony eyes seemed to look into her mind.  
  
  
  
"You have a problem baka man." She said looking at him with the same glare.  
  
  
  
"Shut up you two." Goku said as he walked into the room with rose in his arms. She seemed to be secure in Goku's arms. She started to mumble calling out her mother's name. Then she screamed out Frieza's and shot her eyes open and she held onto Goku's orange shirt tighter. "Are you okay? It was only a dream." He said looking at her with soft ebony eyes with a hint of worry in them.  
  
  
  
"Agh! Put me down Frieza!" she said moving her body loss from his arms and fell to the floor on her butt. "Ouch my tail!" she said putting her tail in her hand and stroked it better. (She thinks Goku is Frieza. Her eyes are playing tricks on her. Guess who is doing it.) In the far distance form the house to evil conniving creatures are planning their tricks and attacks on the z-fighter by using the  
  
  
  
"Rose are you okay. You shouldn't of moved like, that I would of put you down if you gave me a chance." He said as she looked up at him in anger and pounced on him, making him fall back. Her eyes began to change form turquoise to silver and her hair began to turn golden to white. "Frieza you will die! For all the pain you caused my sister and me! You killed my father and mother! Time to die you bastard!" she screamed as tears sting her cheek. She then wrapped her hands around his neck choking him. He saw that her eyes showed confusion and hatred. 'But why was she calling me Frieza. I'm not him.' he thought to himself as he powered up to meet her. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta powered up to SSJ3 but still not strong enough to save Goku form the grasp of Rose. Aries looked at sister in shock. She has never seen her sister act like this. She is one that is peaceful and wouldn't hurt a fly. She then turned to her full transformation that wasn't as strong as rose but was close enough to kick her in the side to get her to let go of Goku's neck.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe what the hell is going on here. Rose, what is wrong with you! You would never hurt anyone. That is Bardock! Your dad you don't want to hurt him, now do you?" Aries said as she gave a wink to Goku. He got what she was trying to do and went along with it.  
  
  
  
"Rose you don't want to hurt your dad, do you?" he said she he held his hands out to her.  
  
  
  
"No.no.no! You are not my dad! My dad is dead b/c of Freiza! Don't lie to me sister! Stop protecting Frieza!" she screamed as she powered up an energy blast in her hand and shot it at Goku. He then phased out of the way just in time. Goten and trunks then put their hand in front of their faces to block out the blast after winds.  
  
  
  
Far away.  
  
"Great idea 17. Your plan is working wonderfully. If that girl is as powerful as I think she is she will destroy him and the z fighter. Hahaha!" a girl man voice said as he whipped hi tail on the ground. "Sayains are nothing but a nuisance. And should be wiped out the planet. " He said s he looked at 17 with a devious smile.  
  
  
  
"Yes indeed, but I don't know her brain waves are hard to control." 17 said as he tried to concentrate.  
  
  
  
Back to the fight..  
  
  
  
"No he is your father. Look at him! Fine if you don't believe me then.! Snap out of it sis! You know what if we found Frieza that we would fight together for the revenge on your parents, friend, and your home planet. WAKE UP!" Aries screamed as she went after her sister head on and kneed her in the gut and then elbowed her in the back. Rose coughed in pain and held her gut. She then began to see swerving colors and past out again. (She must have been on crack! LOL! )  
  
  
  
Who? What? When? LOL cliffs don't you hate them! LOL okay well the next chappie will be out soon.but that is only when I get some more reviews. If I get at least 5 more reviews in about a week or 2 then I will. I need to know that I'm not wasting my time. Okay. All right.  
  
Peace out! HEY Courtney wants to put a little disclaimer down here it is my story To baka. Well Ya agree with sarah we need reviews to know are afternoons are not a total waste when we can be at the mall playing ddr and throwing frenchy fries with catchup at preppy bubbly girls. 


End file.
